Suvive in the nightlife
by XxBumKeyRenxX
Summary: trying to survive Toronto, misfit Clare Edwards, finds herself as an ordinary trouble maker, But then finds her long lost world 2, along with friends Bianca, Anya,and Fiona, to live the night life, with the gorgeuous, go-getter Eli goldsworthy.


**Please review if you like, I will start new stories and add more chapters to the old, just so I won't lose my good ideas! Um, this is a vampire stories. Very teen-ish. Based on the movie "We Are the Night" NOT PLEAGURISUM. **

_**Disclaimer: don't own degrassi, or We Are the Night.**_

* * *

><p>12 years old, Clare Edwards smoked the cigarette and let the smoke flow from her nose violating the air of the earth, as she watched the older man in the store put his wad of cash in his back pocket.<p>

"Another pimp." She muttered under her breath. She dropped the cigarette and started charging over to the overly larger old man.

She pulled her hoodie over her head and pulled up her jacket.

She got near the man and pulled a knife to his back. He hesitated, the put his hands up.

She snatched the money from his pocket and started to run, but he caught her jacket sleeve. "Let me the fuck go old man!" she yelled.

Then he hit her across the face and yelled," give me my money back, you little bitch!" he yelled.

She broke apart and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She stopped a mile or two up close to her house. She started to count the money.

"Shit, 120 dollars? Broke ass old man!" she screamed to no one. When she entered the house, she slammed the door shut.

"You didn't pay for shit in here so don't slam my fuck'n door you little bitch!" her father yelled from the couch.

"Here's the fuck'n money, "daddy". She said with a strong attitude.

He got up and slapped her across the face.

" You're just like your damn mother. Slut, whore-"she interrupted him. "Bitch?" she said with a smile. He raised his hand to slap her, but she didn't hesitate to move out the way.

She was used to all of his hitting's, raping's, and burnings. She always wore long sleeved clothes to cover the bruises and burns him, and her mother gave her.

Instead he snatched the money from her. She crossed her arms and watched her father count the money.

Then, she was falling face forward. Her mother shoved her down the stairs.

"What the little bitch get today babe?" she said smiling as her angry daughter rose to her feet.

"120. She did well tonight on the corner." He said smiling at his wife.

Clare laughed at the words. "On the corner" she thought. Like I will lose my virginity to some stranger to pay you both money for rent? Must be both losing there fucking minds. She laughed.

When she was on her feet, her father moved closer.

"but not enough' he said turning his smile into an angry evil smile.

He graved Clare by the arms and dragged her to the kitchen kicking for freedom. Her put her face close to the stove, and turned it on.

Burning one side of her face. She screamed in pain.

Her father and mother both laughed at her cries for help, like some one will hear her.

Then, he released her and she sprinted to the sink and put her whole head under.

"I said 2 G's, and this? Fuck'n clothes money for me and your mom?" he yelled balding his fists.

Her mother ran to the sink and started pushing her head under the sink.

Clare head butted her mother, making her fall back holding her lip.

No, I'm not taking there bullshit tonight, I'm not ganna die, they are. Clare thought.

"Baby!" Her father screamed running to her mother.

"Get that bitch!" she yelled with blood spilling all over the floor. He stood up looking at, the now laughing Clare, and leaning on the sink.

"Hit my wife? You're dead you-"he was interrupted by Clare again. She laughed evilly now.

"Ha, what? Little bitch is my nickname, right? But, IM not dying tonight!" she screamed happily.

"What the hell are you talking about whore?" he asked getting angrily. She laughed again.

This time, with tears and more blood coming from her busted lip.

" IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH DON'T YOU SEE? IM NOT TAKEING YOUR B.S.! ILL LIVE IN JAIL INSTEAD OF LIVING WITH YOU!" she yelled smiling.

She was looking so crazy, her eyes started turning red.

She jumped from the sink and lodged at her father, and staved him in the arm with the large butcher knife. He yelled in pain.

"Looks like ill see you both in hell then." She said.  
>Then raised the butcher knife and sliced his head clean off.<p>

She chopped up all of there body parts into pieces.

Then she put then in a garbage bag, walked them to the lake and dumped them there, followed by their belongings.

When she got back, she went to her room and changed her clothes, gathered them in a garbage bag, went down stairs, set her bloody clothes on the stove, and lit them on fire, turning up all the gas.

She ran as fast as she could out of the house, as it exploded from behind her.

She walked the streets of Toronto, looking for a new home.

_6 years later…_

"Clare? CLARE EDWARDS?" the teacher said with anger. "What the HELL DO YOU WANT?" Clare yelled from her seat. The lady was token back from her tone.

"Another word like that and you will be out of my class room, understood?" she said.

Clare just gave her a dirty look, and looked out the window. The teacher shook her head, and returned to teaching.

Clare gave her the finger and the teen across from here yelled," she gave you the finger!" he yelled.

Clare stood up and yelled," Smart ass!" The teacher spun around and yelled," Edwards, out my room!"

Clare gathered her thing giving the kid a death glare, as he sunk in his seat trying not to look at her.  
>She looked at the rest of the now scared looking teens." The fuck you all looking at?" Clare said.<p>

The teacher looked at Clare evilly again.

Then Clare said, "Bitch I'm leaving, so quit fucking looking at me!" then made her exit.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It was long but, good right? This chapter was hutcomfort/horror. The next will be kind of a "break away" chapter. Bianca, Anya, and Fiona are in the next! :)**

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
